TrainBoy43's Tomy Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Stories
Here is TrainBoy43's fifth Tomy Thomas and Friends full movie from Anchor Bay Entertainment. List of Episodes Six Main Episodes *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) Sing Along Songs *The Snow Song Transcript Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Narrator: It was wintertime on the Island of Sodor. (snow has covered Sodor) The snow covered fields and railway lines. (Casey Jr, pulling his yellow coach, a red Express coach, a coal car, with Tillie, plows through the snow, with his snowplough) All the engines were hard at work, except Percy. (a tired Percy is stuck as a surprised Thomas arrives) *Thomas: (confused) Come on, Percy, this is no time to have a rest. *Percy: I'm stuck. *Narrator: Moaned Percy. *Percy: And my funnel's freezing up. Driver's gone for help. *Thomas: (annoyed) Hah! (puffs away with Greendale Rocket helping) *Narrator: Huffed Thomas and went on his way. Later, Thomas had to help clear snow by a tunnel. But it was too deep and he got stuck. Thomas was very cross. *Thomas: (tired) Snow is nothing but trouble. *Narrator: He moaned. Rusty was close by. *Rusty: (hauling a breakdown train) Driver says this winter is as bad as the worse winter of all. *Thomas: (sad) How worse? *Narrator: Asked Thomas. *Rusty: (hauling a breakdown train) I'll tell you. *Narrator: Replied Rusty and then the little engine did. Skarloey was working the line to the slate mine in the mountains. (Skarloey puffs along the line, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose) When the snow came, (snow has come with Melissa and Emma standing away from it, looking sad) it was difficult to work. (Pete and Silver Fish are cross with the snow) They used the snow as a double buffer zone to help stop cars skidding through the ravine. One day, Skarloey set off to the mine with some empty cars. (Skarloey puffs along the line, hauling his seven freight cars and caboose) Meanwhile, there was trouble at the mine. The winch that holds the cars up and down wasn't working properly. Skarloey had reached the ravine. High above him were the mine yards. *Skarloey's Driver: That snow looks dangerous. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Skarloey's Driver: The sound of your engine and the freight cars could cause an avalanche. I'll set up an emergency cap and see what happens. *Narrator: Skarloey watched as the driver prepared it. Then they ran over the cap. (Skarloey puffs along the line, hauling his seven freight cars and caboose) *(Boom!) *Narrator: The bang echoed around the gorge. Nothing happened. *Skarloey's Driver: Good. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Skarloey's Driver: All's well. We'll have a cup of cocoa and then make our way. *Narrator: But high above them, all was not well. A long line of full cars was about be winched down the slope. They had just started their journey when some empty cars became derailed. The winch groaned. (seven freight cars go down and six others go by and derail) *Freight Cars: Break it, snap it. *Narrator: Shouted the freight cars and they did. *Freight Cars: On, on, faster, faster! (the seven freight cars fall) *Narrator: They giggled. *Workman: The snowbank and buffers will stop them. *Narrator: Said a workman. But he was wrong. The freight cars plunged into the ravine. Skarloey and his driver heard the noise and looked up. *Skarloey's Driver: Avalanche! *Narrator: They cried. *(The avalanche starts to bury Skarloey completely) *Narrator: When the snow ploomed clear, there was no sign of Skarloey. He was buried deep inside the high drift blocking the ravine. *Rusty: And then came the funny part. *Thomas: (confused) What's the funny part about an avalanche? *Narrator: Asked Thomas. *Rusty: Well... *Narrator: No one knew that the heat from Skarloey's engine had helped to make an igloo. (as Peter Sam arrives, hauling Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy, and Beatrice, Rusty arrives with the breakdown train) *Man #1: It's a snowball. *Man #2: It's a snowhouse. *Man #3: It's an engine! *Narrator: They cleared away the ice only to find Skarloey's driver and fireman drinking hot cocoa as if nothing had happened. *Thomas: Lucky for him. But it just goes to show you can't trust freight cars. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Rusty: Or snow. *Narrator: Said Rusty. The men had just cleared the snow away from him when Gordon puffed by with his machine. *Gordon: Hey look out, there's snow about. (arrives with his snow machine) *Narrator: He stopped by the tunnel and wheeshed loudly. Then it happened. *Gordon: Oh no. *(The avalanche falls on top of Gordon, completely burying him) *Gordon: Help! *Narrator: Cried Gordon. *Thomas: If Skarloey survived the snowfall, surely a big proud engine like you can do the same. *Narrator: Chuckled Gordon. *Gordon: Pah! *Narrator: Moaned Gordon from within and then fell as silent as the snow. Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) * Narrator: It was Christmas on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were working hard. Thomas and Toby were busy carrying people and parcels up and down the branch line. (Thomas, with Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice, are taking several freight cars, and a caboose) Everyone was happy. Only the coaches Annie and Clarabel were complaining. * Annie and Clarabel: It's always the same before Christmas. * Narrator: They groaned. * Annie and Clarabel: We feel so full, we feel so full. * Thomas: Oh, come on! * Narrator: Said Thomas. * Thomas: Where's your festive spirit? Christmas day is almost here. * Narrator: By the side of the track was a little cottage with a familiar figure waving to them. * Thomas: It's Mrs. Kyndley! * Narrator: Whistled Thomas. * Thomas: Peep, peep! Happy christmas! * Narrator: Thomas always felt better for seeing her. * Thomas: Christmas just wouldn't be Christmas without Mrs. Kyndley. * Narrator: He said to himself. When work was over, Thomas went to see the other engines. All their coats had been polished. * Gordon: Pooh! * Narrator: Said Gordon. * Gordon: Just look at us. Your driver will have to work fast to get you as smart as us. * Thomas: Never mind that. * Narrator: Replied Thomas. * Thomas: I've something important to say. Do you realize it's been a whole year since Mrs. Kyndley saved us from a nasty accident. You remember when she was ill in bed and... * Edward: Yes of course. * Narrator: Interrupted Edward. * Edward: You told us how she waved her red dressing gown out of her window to warn you about a landslide ahead. * Percy: And you and Toby gave her presents. * Narrator: Percy joined in. * Percy: And Sir Topham Hatt sent her to the seaside to get better. * James and Henry: But... * Narrator: Said the other engines. * James and Henry: The rest of us never thanked her properly. * Thomas: Exactly. * Narrator: Said Thomas. * Thomas: So now I think we should all give her a special Christmas party. * Narrator: Everyone was getting very excited and the drivers felt sure that Sir Topham Hatt will agree as indeed he did. The engines were all busy making plans, when silence fell. Sir Topham Hatt had bad news. * Sir Topham Hatt: The weather's changed badly. Mrs. Kyndley is snowed up. Toby says he'll help to rescue her. You must help too, Thomas. There's no party unless you do. * Narrator: Thomas hated snow, but he said bravely. * Thomas: I'll try, sir. We must rescue her, we must. * Sir Topham Hatt: There's a good engine. You and Toby will manage splendidly. * Narrator: Thomas charged the snowdrifts fiercely. Sometimes he swept them aside, sometimes they stuck fast and the men had to loosen them. But at the cutting near the cottage, they could go no further. * Thomas' Fireman: Look at that! * Narrator: Exclaimed Thomas' fireman. * Thomas: Peep, peep! Here we are. * Narrator: An answering wave came from an upstairs window. Then they heard a familiar sound. * Thomas: That's Terence the Tractor. * Narrator: Said Thomas. * Thomas: He's come to help too. * Narrator: Sure enough, Terence had a snowplough and was working hard to clear a patch to the railroad line to safety. At long last, the rescue was complete. Percy took the tired workmen home. Terence said goodbye to Mrs. Kyndley and promised to take care of her cottage as he watched them all set off. The engines made good time. No more snow had fallen, but the yard was dark. There was no one to be seen. Thomas' heart sank. Suddenly, all the lights went on. What a marvelous site awaited Mrs. Kyndley. * Sir Topham Hatt: Well done! * Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: I'm really proud of you all. * Narrator: Mrs. Kyndley especially thanked the smaller engines. * Mrs. Kyndley: Thomas and Toby are old friends. * Narrator: She said. * Mrs. Kyndley: And now Percy, you are my friend too. * Narrator: Percy was very pleased. * Percy: Three cheers for Mrs. Kyndley! * Narrator: He called. * Percy: Peep, peep, peep! * Narrator:: They all whistled. * Engines: (singing) We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year. * Narrator: Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends thought it was the best Christmas ever and Mrs. Kyndley could think of nowhere should rather live than here with them on the Island of Sodor. Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Narrator: It was two days before Christmas. Many children were expected on the Island of Sodor. (Thomas puffs along his branchline, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice) All the engines were busy with the final preparations. Sir Topham Hatt wanted this year's carol party to be an extra special celebration. (James speeds through, hauling seven freight cars, past Percy, while Gordon passes by, hauling his green and yellow coach, tan coach, red and white coach, green coach, and red coach) Sir Topham Hatt was now waiting impatiently for Thomas. (Thomas arrives with a flatcar and caboose) *Sir Topham Hatt: Quickly now. *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: Our Christmas tree has arrived just in time. I want you to fetch it, Thomas. Duck can look after Annie and Clarabel until you get back. *Thomas: Will we be able to sing carols too? *Narrator: Asked Thomas. *Sir Topham Hatt: We'll see. *Narrator: Promised Sir Topham Hatt. *Thomas: It would be nice to sing carols again. (as Edward goes by, hauling three five coaches, Thomas sets off past Duck, who looks after his seven coaches) *Narrator: Sighed Thomas as he set off on his important mission. Thomas collected the tree safely but large snowdrifts lay ahead. (Thomas crashes into some large snowdrifts and gets buried under the snow, which covers him up) *Thomas: I musn't be late. *Narrator: He thought. *Thomas: Sir Topham Hatt is relying on me. *Narrator: Whistling bravely, Thomas tried to move. But he couldn't. There was worse to come. Thomas was snowed under. Meanwhile the other engines waited and waited. They were grumbling about Thomas for being late. (as a freight train goes by, Henry, Gordon, Donald, and Douglas are arguing about Thomas) *Sir Topham Hatt: Silence! *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas left the works safely, but snow had brought the telephone lines down. We must assume he is stranded. *Narrator: The engines now felt sorry for Thomas and cold but confident the twins set off to the rescue. Suddenly, they came to a drift that was deeper than the rest. (Donald and Douglas set off to the rescue with Edward and James with a van coupled between their tenders following) *Thomas: Help! *Donald: Hush! *Narrator: Said Donald. *Donald: I can hear something. *Douglas: Probally the wind. *Narrator: Said Douglas. *Thomas: Help! *Donald: No listen. *Narrator: Insisted Donald. *Thomas: Over here! *Douglas: Oh, it's Thomas. Come on the poor wee engine must be frozen to the frames in there. *Narrator: When the workmen arrived, it took some time to decide how to dig away the drifts of snow. Thomas' driver and fireman, who had taken shelter at a nearby cottage, joined the rescue. At last, Thomas and the precious Christmas tree were free from the snowdrift. Then they set off once more to finish their long journey. Sir Topham Hatt greeted them warmly. (Donald, Douglas, Thomas, James, and Edward return home with the Christmas Tree) *Sir Topham Hatt: As a reward for all your hard work, you may go and enjoy the carols. Be quick now. *Narrator: At the big station, all was soon ready. (the engines obey and head toward the big station) *Sir Topham Hatt: One, two, three! *Narrator: Suddenly like magic the station was flooded with lights. *Sir Topham Hatt: Ladies and gentlemen and children, i give you three cheers for Thomas the Tank Engine and all his friends who had made this occasion possible. *Narrator: Suddenly there was a strange whirring sound. Percy and Toby smiled, they knew who it was. With landing lights shining brightly, Harold the Helicopter touched down gently in the snow. Bringing the greatest surprise of all, Santa Claus. Everyone cheered and the party began. *Thomas: It's no fun getting stuck in the snow. *Narrator: Whispered Thomas to Percy. *Thomas: But it was worth it for this party. Happy Holiday, Percy. Happy Holiday, everyone. Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Narrator: Autumn had come to the Island of Sodor. (as Thomas goes by, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, he passes an orange tractor named Terence, who is plowing a field) The fields were changing from yellow stubble to brown earth and an tractor was hard at work as Thomas puff along. Later Thomas saw the tractor close by. (Thomas arrives to meet Terence again) *Terence: Hello. *Narrator: Said the tractor. *Terence: I'm Terence, I'm plowing. *Thomas: I'm Thomas, I'm pulling a train. What ugly wheels you got. *Terence: They're not ugly, they're caterpillars. *Narrator: Said Terence. *Terence: I can go anywhere. I don't need rails. *Thomas: I don't want to go anywhere. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: I like my rails, thank you. (Thomas leaves) *Narrator: Winter came with dark clouds full of snow. *Driver: I don't like it. *Narrator: Said Thomas' driver. *Driver: A heavy fall is coming. I hope it doesn't stop us. *Thomas: Huh! *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. *Thomas: Soft stuff, nothing to it. *Narrator: And he puffed on feeling cold but confident. They finished their journey safely but by now the country was covered. *Driver: You need your snowplough for the next journey, Thomas. (as Thomas arrives, he is told to wear his snowplough) *Narrator: Said his driver. *Thomas: Huh! Snow is silly soft stuff. It won't stop me. (shakes and bangs the heavy and uncomfortable snowplough apart) *Narrator: The snowplough was heavy and uncomfortable and made Thomas cross. He shook it and he banged it and when they got back it was so damaged that the driver had to take it off. *Driver: You're a very naughty engine. (Thomas is left in his shed, locked up) *Narrator: He said to Thomas. Next morning, Thomas' driver and fireman came early and worked hard to mend the snowplough, but they couldn't make it fit. Thomas was pleased. (Thomas sets off with two coaches again) *Thomas: I shan't have to wear it, I shan't have to wear it. *Narrator: He puffed to Annie and Clarabel. But they were rather worried. *Annie and Clarabel: I hope it's all right, I hope it's all right. *Narrator: They whispered to each other. The driver was worried too. *Driver: It's not bad here. *Narrator: He said to the fireman. (Thomas departs Knapford station for Ffarquhar with his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel) *Driver: But it's sure to be deep in the valley. *Thomas: Silly soft stuff. *Narrator: Huffed Thomas. *Thomas: I didn't need that stupid old thing yesterday and i shan't today. Snow can't stop me. *George Carlin: He rushed into a tunnel thinking how clever he was. But there was trouble ahead. (Thomas just has to scream in fear, before he crashes into a large snowdrift) *Thomas: Cinders and ashes!. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: I'm stuck. *Narrator: And he was. *Driver: Back, Thomas, back. (Thomas obeys, but is still stuck) *Narrator: Said his driver. Thomas tried but his wheels spun and he couldn't move. The conductor went back for help while everyone else tried to dig the snow away. But as fast as they dug, more snow slipped down until Thomas was nearly buried. *Thomas: Oh, my wheels and coupling rods. I shall have to stop here till i'm frozen. What a silly engine i am. *Narrator: And Thomas began to cry. At last, a bus came to rescue the passengers. And then who should come to Thomas's rescue but Terence. Snow never worries him. (Terence arrives and hooks up to Clarabel and pulls her and Annie out of the snow) *Narrator: He pulled the empty coaches away, then came back for Thomas. (Terence hooks up to Thomas and pulls him out of the snow) Thomas' wheels were clear but still spun when he tried to move. Terence tugged and slipped and slipped and tugged and at last dragged Thomas clear of the snow ready for the journey home. (Terence goes away into the tunnel with Thomas following him and coupling up to his two coaches) *Thomas: Oh, thank you, Terence. Your caterpillars are splendid. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Driver: I hope you'll be sensible now, Thomas. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Thomas: I'll try. *Narrator: Said Thomas and he puffed slowly away. (Thomas promises and puffs backward) Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Narrator: If someday you should see Thomas the Tank Engine puffing happily along the line, he may be on his way to a village nestled deep in the heart of the Island of Sodor. One December morning, Thomas whistled to all his friends. (Thomas chuffs over the valley, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice, before Bertie arrives) *Thomas: It's nearly Christmas and I'll bring you lots of letters and parcels. (Thomas puffs away, hauling seven freight cars, and a caboose) *Narrator: But then, an early snowstorm came. The island was covered with thick snow. The engines found work difficult. (the engines are trying to pull some wagons out of the snow, but aren't succeeding, and are plowing through the snow) Some had to help clear snow from the track and workmen halfed away at the frozen banks of ice. Thomas and Percy were collecting important mail for Christmas. *Thomas: Driver says there's of mail for the village. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: I'll need an extra car for it all. *Narrator: Percy was feeling left out. *Percy: It's not fair, you're not leaving any mail for me. *Narrator: But Percy's chance had come. *Thomas' Driver: There's been a change of plan. *Narrator: Said Thomas' driver. *Thomas' Driver: Sir Topham Hatt needs us at the big station. Percy, you are to take Thomas' train to the village. *Narrator: Percy was delighted, but Thomas was sad. *Thomas: I won't be able to say happy Christmas to all my friends. *Percy: Don't worry. *Narrator: Said Percy kindly. *Percy: I'll do it for you. *Thomas: It's not the same. *Narrator: Sighed Thomas. (Thomas puffs away, while Percy takes Thomas's mail cars toward the village, but stops) Percy was making good time on his way to the village when suddenly... *Percy's Driver: What's that? *Narrator: Called his driver. There ahead was a fogman by the line. He was holding a red light. *Fogman: The village is cut off by the snow. *Narrator: He shouted. *Fogman: We need snowplows, workmen and a helicopter. Leave your cars on the sidings and go back quickly. (Percy obeys and leaves his mail cars in a siding and hurries to an airfield to wake Harold up) *Narrator: Percy was soon steaming to Harold's airfield. *Percy: Peep, peep! *Narrator: Whistled Percy. *Percy: Wake up, lazy-wings, the mountain villagers need your help. They're stranded. *Harold: With so. *Narrator: Replied Harold. *Harold: I like an emergency to keep me warm. (wakes up and starts flying) *Narrator: And he buzzed away. *Percy: Now. *Narrator: Sighed Percy. *Percy: What's next? *Narrator: Suddenly, there was Thomas with Terence the Tractor and the works train. (Thomas, Terence, and the works train travel toward the village with Percy following) *Thomas: Come on, Percy. *Narrator: Whistled Thomas. *Thomas: Follow me. *Narrator: The two engines battled their way through the snow. At last, they reached the village. Harold was already there busily dropping food to people and animals. Terence quickly got to work. *Terence: Lovely stuff. *Narrator: He said as he pushed the snow aside. *Villagers: Well done, Percy. Well done, Thomas. *Narrator: Cheered the villagers. *Villagers: You're the best Santa Claus this village has ever had! *Percy: What's a Santa Claus? *Narrator: Asked Percy. *Thomas: Santa Claus is someone who drops presents down chimneys at Christmas time. *Narrator: Percy looked at his funnel. *Percy: I wonder if... *Thomas: No! *Narrator: Laughed Thomas. *Thomas: Chimneys, Percy, not funnels. Which reminds me, your mail train is still back at the siding isn't it? *Narrator: Percy hurried back to fetch it. Just then, Toby arrived with Henrietta. (Percy hurries back to fetch the mail train, while Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie arrive to see Thomas) *Toby: We've brought lots of hot drinks and food for the villagers. *Narrator: He whistled. That night all the engines had gone back to the sheds, except Toby. The villagers had made a plan to thank the engines. They loaded paint pots and parcels into Henrietta and then they set off through the moonlit countryside. All the engines were fast asleep in the sheds as Toby ran silently into the yard. (Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie run along toward Tidmouth sheds) He had no idea what the villagers were going to do, but he knew it was going to be a big surprise. When the engines woke the next morning they could not believe their eyes. The sheds had been repainted and decorated. The engines whistled in delight and everyone agreed that it was a really happy Christmas. Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Narrator: It was winter on the Island of Sodor. (winter is shown while Peter Sam runs along the line, hauling a blue and yellow coach, two green and yellow coaches, a boxcar, and a caboose) Peter Sam puffed nervously along the line. His funnel had never been the same since his accident with some cars. (Peter Sam puffs along the line with some freight cars) Now the biting wind was trying to blow it away. *Peter Sam: My funnel feels wobbly. (arrives home) *Narrator: He complained. *Peter Sam: I wish manager would hurry up with my new one. He says it would be something special. *Engines: You and your special funnel. *George Carlin: Laughed the other engines. The were fun to Peter Sam, but his special funnel had become quite a joke. The winter wind grew worse. (Sir Handel puffs along, hauling a red coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose) The rain came too turning hillside streams into torrents which threatened to wash the line away. Rusty the Little Diesel worked hard carrying workmen up and down the line. (Rusty goes along the line, hauling the breakdown train) They were removing branches and trees so water could flow away. But one morning, Rusty's driver brought bad news. *Rusty's Driver: There's been a washout near the tunnel. The track bed had been swept away. We must repait the damage inmediately. (Rusty takes the breakdown to repair the track bed and make a new bridge) *Narrator: The important work took longer than it expected. As days went by, the weather changed. It became frosty and much colder. The workmen finished at last. Peter Sam was most careful as he took the morning train over the mended piece of track. (Peter Sam heads along the bridge, feeling careful, taking two blue and yellow coaches, a green and yellow coach, and a red caboose) Soon, he approached the tunnel. It was short and curved so his driver could not see right through it. Peter Sam was heading for trouble. *Peter Sam's Driver: There's something hanging from the roof. (Peter Sam bumps a thick cold icicle so hard that his funnel breaks off with a CLANG!) *Narrator: Shouted his driver. Peter Sam came out of the tunnel a different looking engine. He no longer had his funnel. *Conductor: Here's what hit you, Peter Sam. *Narrator: Called the conductor and he produced a think cold icicle. They set off again. But without his funnel, the journey was very difficult. (Peter Sam puffs onward) Then the fireman saw an old drain pipe lying beside the track. *Peter Sam's Fireman: We'll use that instead of your funnel. At least it'll help control the smoke. *Narrator: (Peter Sam now finishes his journey with the drain pipe wired to his boiler) Peter Sam finished his journey with the drain pipe wired to his boiler. The other engines laughed and Sir Handel sang a song about. (Thomas goes by, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Drew, his dismissing coach, Clarabel, and Beatrice as a flashback is shown) *Sir Handel: (singing) Peter Sam said again and again, his new funnel will put ours to shame, went into a tunnel and lost his old funnel now his famous new funnel's a drain. *Narrator: The teasing continue until at last the day came when his new funnel arrived. Sir Topham Hatt proudly presented it. *Peter Sam: Oh dear, someone squashed it. *Narrator: Said Peter Sam. But Sir Topham Hatt laughed. *Sir Topham Hatt: Don't worry, Peter Sam, this funnel is something special indeed. You'll soon see. *Narrato: Peter Sam's new funnel had special pipes which made puffing much easier. *Peter Sam: (puffs along the line with his new Giesel funnel while he pulls two blue and yellow coaches, a green and yellow coach, a red coach, a tarp, and a blue caboose) I feel stronger than ever before. *Narrator: He hummed. Even Sir Handel was impressed. *Sir Handel: I can't understand it. Peter Sam just seems to stroll along the line. He makes work look so easy. *Narrator: The engines don't laugh at Peter Sam's funnel now. They wished they had one like it. (Peter Sam speeds by, passing Rheneas and Skarloey, who are not impressed) The Snow Song :You wake to the silence, the bright afterglow :Now there's a surprise, for what do you know :It's snowing :Look, it's snowing :Little Jack Frost has been busy last night :The Island of Sodor is a blanket of white :'Cause it's snowing :Yes, it's snowing :White Winter Wonderland :Beautiful day :Snow, snow, snow, snow :Snow, snow, snow, snow :There in the valley, someone you'll know :The little blue train finds his way through the snow :Whistle blowing :Yes, it's snowing :It's a beautiful world; It's a lovely day :Cherish this moment, remember this day :'Cause it's snowing :Yes, it's snowing :White Winter Wonderland :Beautiful day :Snow, snow, snow, snow :White Winter Wonderland :Beautiful day :Snow, snow, snow, snow :Snow, snow, snow, snow :Stay, stay, please stay... Category:TrainBoy43